tweeniesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
Series 1: 6th September - 31st December 1999 # Tweenie Band # Spider # I Am Me # Old House # I'm Scared # Wriggling Fingers # Mermaids # Ballet # I've Lost My Train # Pebbles # Telephone # I'm Too Small # Rockpool # It Wasn't Me # Noise & Quiet # Bad Mood # Scary # Ball # Colours # Over and Under # Rainbow Magic # Dragon # Modelling Clay # Stuck Together # Growing Bulbs # Shiny Metal # Big and Small # Birthday # Sheets # Sand # Animal Dancers # Police # Printing # Rolling # Rainy Day # Cardboard Box # Caring for a Pet # Woolly Jumper # Fairies # Canal Boat # Hot and Cold # Hiccups # Go Away, Bella! # Meadow # Blow # I Can't Do It # Leaves # Milo the Clown/Milo The Clown # Litter # Disappearing Shoes # Get Down, Doodles! # Making Up # Water # Feel It # Milking # Space # Hospital Visit # Café # Cut Finger # Milo's Scooter # It's a Circle/It's A Circle # Oh, Oh, I'm Shrinking! # Harvest # Pancake Day (aka Pancakes) # 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 # In and Out # What?!? No Books! # Camouflage # Train Journey # Frosty Day # Pretend Friend # Bridges # The Bracelet # Building Blocks # Jake's Ill (aka Ill in Bed) # The Fallen Star # Christmas Fairy # Santa's Little Helper # The Nativity # Christmas Eve # Corner Shop # Can't Go There # Signs # Sleep Over # Supermarket Series 2: 31st January - 31st March 2000 # Television # Bus Ride # Fast and Slow # Red Riding Hood # Dustcart # Old Photograph # Square Things # Flying # Elves # Stones # Spring # Summer # Autumn # Winter # Zoo # Aladdin # Puppet Show # Whistling # Old and New # Dinosaurs # Left Out # Sounds # Wizard # Pushing # Country Road # Lambing # It's a Secret # Rabbits & Elephants # Windy Day # Streams # Friends # A Walk in the Country # A Walk in the Town # Mouse # Mini-Beasts # Flowers # Those are the Rules # Tweenie Sports Day # Paper # Fire Engine # Tidying # Cliffs # Naughty Corner # Undersea World # Fizz's Scrapbook Series 3: 24th July - 1st September 2000 # Milo's Orange # Mirror, Mirror # Oodles of Doodles # Horses # Magic Magnets # Jake's Balloon (aka Balloons) # Pirates # Castles # Fizz's Dinosaur # Eggs # Sneezing # Max's DIY Day # Dot to Dot # Missing # Trumpet # Lazy # Giraffes # Clapping # Practical Jokes # Judy's Painting # Dirty Hands # Penguin Power # Max's Birthday # Lighthouse # Mixing Colours # I Don't Like That # Nursery Rhyme Land # Pot of Gold # Bella's Big Surprise # Cool Series 4: 9th October - 1st December 2000 # Hot-Air Balloon # I'm Magic # Hairstyle # Lifeboat # I'm Better Than You # Seeing Red # Teddy Bear Day # Camping Trip (aka Max Goes Camping) # That's a Bad Cough Doodles # I'm Shouting # Elephants # Fruit Market # Doodles the Daring # Diwali # A Story from India # Floating is Fabarooni # Milo's Jungle # Me First # Cross-Channel Ferry # Who Do You Love? # Max Blows a Fuse # Polar Bears # Pink is Yuk a Rooney (aka Pink is Yukerooni) # Milo's Odd Socks # Dinosaur Park # Tea Party # We Miss Bella # Tweenies Grand Prix/Tweenie Grand Prix # Motorboat # Fierce as a Lion # The Wall # High and Low # Judy's Guitar # Monster Nosh # Odd One Out # Don't Tickle Me # It's a Black Day # London Boats # What's the Magic Word? # Times of the Day Series 5: 11th December 2000 - 9th April 2001 # Invitations # Cold Wilson # Wishes # Getting Ready # Jake and the Beanstalk # Penelope Pink # Highly Strung # Little Blue Plane # Mousehole Theatre # Christmas Morning #Special Tweenies Top of the Pops Special #Copycats #It's Going Round & Round #Up the Mountain #Someone Tell Bella #The King with Dirty Feet #I Just Can't Wait #Pulling #Octopus #Jake's Dolly #Cheeky Monkey #Chopsticks #Chinese New Year #Going Underground #When I'm Older #My Body #Flower Shop #Scrap Metal #Fizz is Sucking Her Thumb #Knights #Postman #This is Art #Mosaic #Thanks Milo #Tigers #Useless #My Special Talent #Telling Tales #Snake-a-Rooney (aka Snakerooni) #Jake's Tantrum #Funny Bella #Man in the Moon #Glass Blowing #Bananas #Blues #Jake's Snuggly #Scribbling #Self-Portraits #Again #Pottery Present #Jumping #Stained Glass #Favourite Songs #Swim #Sssh! #Night's Falling #Green #It's Mine #Butterfly #School Show #Grumpy Max Series 6: 24th September - 28th December 2001 # No # Dog's Home # Bees # Digger # Big Box # Slug # Ciao Bella # Jake's Been Sick # Restaurant # Sardines # No Shoes # Pinching # Watermill # Pyjama Time # Keep Out # Careful, Don't Be Clumsy # A Walk in the Woods # Max's Stiff Neck # I Hate It # Leaky Beanbag # Blade of Grass # Neighbours # Videotape # Coaches & Carriages # Arrows # Desert # Donkey Village # No Words # Pigs # Go to Sleep Fizz # Milo's Rocket # Cut # Steam Train # Stripes # Car Journey # Milo's Sweets # All at Sea # Spots # Ants # Highlands and Islands # Snow # What Makes Winter? # Bats # King of the Castle # Decorating # Say Cheese # Oh, I Forgot! # Crocodile Tears # Up and Away # Wings # Checks # Don't Go Max # Hanukkah # Muddle Day # Jake's Mountain # Cranes # What's in the Box? # White Christmas # Searching for Santa # Slippery Slopes # The Name Game Series 7: 31st December 2001 - 24th April 2002 # New Arrival # Big Brave Jake # Doodles is Strange # Honest Doodles # Coming or Going # Whales # Tom Thumb # Car Boot Sale # Light and Heavy # What a Day! # Percussion (aka Music of Percussion) # Strings (aka Music of Strings) # Brass (aka Music of Brass) # Woodwind (aka Music of Woodwind) # Orchestra # Blaming the Wrong Person # The Five Wishes # Max and Manx # Handyman Milo # Lost Your Smile? # Looking for Fairies # Playing Together # The Present # Circus # I Want One If Bella Wants One # Champions! # Oh, My Hair! # Fizz's Surprise # Welcome Baby # Feeling Let Down # Prickly Fizz # Big Sister # Who Can Help? # In Between # One to Win # It's the Thought That Counts # Dancing Feet # Let's Be Each Other # Milo Wants to Know # Goats and Trolls # Kangaroos # Why Do People Do Bad Things? # Being Really Old # The Giant's Breakfast # Which Way to Turn? # Moving House # Brushes # Imaginary Pet # Off to the Sun # Happy Holiday # What Makes Spring? # No Kissing # Vegetables are Fun # Clock Shock! # Listen # Carnival Time # Wedding Day # Swapsies # Teamwork # Home Again # Something New # Opera # Prairie Dogs # Izzles Isn't Bouncy Anymore # Mixed Up Animals # Wedding Party # Invisible # Gimme Five # What Makes Summer? Trivia: * Series 6 and 7 were repeated from 2013 to 2016 after the controversial episode: 'Favourite Songs' aired on 20th January, 2013. During that period, Series 1 - 5 were never repeated again apart from Episodes 76 - 80 at Christmas time. Episodes 201 - 205 were repeated again one time back in December 2013. List of episodes available to purchase # Tweenie Band (iTunes, Google Play and Amazon) # Spider (iTunes, Google Play and Amazon) # I Am Me (VHS, iTunes, Google Play and Amazon) # Old House (iTunes, Google Play and Amazon) # I'm Scared (VHS, iTunes, Google Play and Amazon) # Wriggling Fingers (iTunes, Google Play and Amazon) # I've Lost My Train (VHS) # Bad Mood (VHS) # Growing Bulbs (DVD) # Birthday (released on DVD as Fizz's Birthday, story time removed from episode) # Frosty Day (VHS and DVD) # The Fallen Star (VHS and DVD, song time removed from episode) # The Christmas Fairy (VHS and DVD) # Santa's Little Helper (VHS and DVD) # The Nativity (VHS and DVD) # Christmas Eve (VHS and DVD) # Sleep Over (VHS and DVD) # Fast and Slow (DVD) # Summer (DVD) # Fire Engine (DVD) # Fizz's Scrapbook (VHS and DVD) # Fizz's Dinosaur (DVD) # Dot to Dot (VHS, shortened 11 minute version) # Practical Jokes (DVD) # Me First (DVD) # Invitations (VHS and DVD) # Cold Wilson (VHS and DVD) # Wishes (VHS and DVD) # Getting Ready (VHS and DVD) # Jake and the Beanstalk (VHS and DVD) # Penelope Pink (VHS and DVD) # Highly Strung (VHS and DVD) # Little Blue Plane (VHS and DVD) # Mousehole Theatre (VHS and DVD) # Christmas Morning (VHS and DVD) # Tweenies Top of the Pops Special (released on VHS and DVD as Music is Pop-a-rooney, includes a few minor changes, only ever released in 4:3) # When I'm Older (DVD) # Favourite Songs (DVD) # Go to Sleep Fizz (VHS and DVD) # Don't Go Max (DVD) # White Christmas (DVD) # Percussion (VHS and DVD) # Strings (VHS and DVD) # Brass (VHS and DVD) # Woodwind (VHS and DVD) # Orchestra (DVD) # Champions! (VHS and DVD, only ever released in 4:3) # Imaginary Pet (VHS and DVD) Category:1999 Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:2001 Episodes Category:2002 Episodes Category:Tweenies Episodes